Fishing rods with their attached reels and tackle are the target of thieves. Lockable racks for holding such equipment have been provided but for the most part are complex and comprised of a multiplicity of parts. Often such racks are used in the open portion of fishing boats where they are exposed to the weather and subjected to damage and require a great deal of attention for maintenance and upkeep. Furthermore most of such racks rely on padlocks for the locking mechanism and such locks are easily misplaced or lost and more importantly can be cut and opened with the appropriate tools.
Although fishing rods are discussed in the specification, it should be understood that the fishing rod rack of this invention can be adapted to hold various elongated object such as guns, spears and the like.